jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Carla Rodriguez (Continuum-59343921)
Carla Rodriguez --37, Shaloe-Ahl Master, LA Cop Personality Carla is troubled, confident, loud, very competitive, sarcastic, battle hardened, battle hungry, easily bored, rude, deadly, and extremely ill-tempered and ruthless cynic with a dark sense of humor. She is undiplomatic, believing in the use of brute force and coercion to get her way. Despite her merciless nature, she's also capable of showing humor and can be quite a talker when she isn't angry. General Beruna was a somewhat larger-than-life sort in her own right, and definitely a very different cut from the cloth that had been the fundamental nature of one Carla Rodriguez. Her paratime counterpart had knowledge and skills closely approaching those of a Kurustani, which made her close to being on a par with Trudy's, if only a bit shy of the mark of actual perfection. Often she found aspects of the General rising up to take commandwithin her, becoming her in all essential respects, so that the line separating the two was blurred to the point of obscurity, so that even Carla sometimes did not know where Beruna began and her own distinctive nature ended. Or sometimes the General's presence could bolster elements within her that they shared in common, which made it hard sometimes to function around ordinary human beings with their considerable limitations and myopia, limitations that no longer applied to someone as physically and spiritually evolved as either Carla or Beruna. Indeed, it was often difficult to swallow her pride and accept the authority of a man like Captain Fortunov, who---while a respectable officer of the law in his own right---nevertheless sometimes behaved like such a jerk that the urge to put him in his place was nearly overwhelming. But having to live in the "real world" of the present meant swallowing her pride and putting up with occasional nuisances and their imposed limitations. So Carla was used to stomaching a lot, which did not mean that she was blessed with an infinite abundance of patience. ESPECIALLY where it concerned the current "love of her life," that annoyingly quixotic, infuriatingly unpredictable Kurustani-trained excuse for a partner that she had been saddled with for the past few years of their rather intensely passionate relationship. As much as she cared for Trudy, there were times when Carla was tempted to get all Uxalian on her ass and do the sort of things that might imperil their relationship. It was a testament to the degree of her self-restraint that she even lets Trudy out of their apartment or off the leash (literally speaking) where she could wreck her usual havoc upon the unsuspecting world in general. Appearance Carla manifests the appearance of a human-sized cyclone for all that she stands less than five and a half feet tall and has a slender build that would not incline one to believe that she brakes fifty kilograms at the max. She has an ample bust and petite form, but the hardness in her stance and expression speaks volumes about the sort of trouble that she is capable of manifesting, and for a certainty she is not one to take for granted as every inch of her seems compact and wiry, a bundle of contained nervous energy just waiting to explode at any minute. She also has a remarkably tan complexion as though well accustomed to sunbathing, not truly European-looking but more like a resident of an equatorial climate, for all that she has vividly blue eyes and manifests a kind of no-nonsense manner that belies her sultry appearance. Her wiry brown hair curls like a lion's mane around a heart-shaped face and would incline one to think of her more as a lover than a fighter...but obviously she is both Background Carla was a straight out-of-the-Academy rookie with hardly a clue as to where the directions of her life would lead thanks to a seemingly random encounter with a certain firebrand redhead. Back then she had considered herself a straight-laced Catholic girl with perfectly ordinary wants and desires and never a hint to having a strong attraction to other women, only a curious inability to form lasting attachments to the men of her acquaintance. Only belatedly did the truth finally dawn upon her about why her mother's clumsy attempts to hook her up with the sons of her various friends never went beyond the initial dating phase and why having Trudy in her life turned everything upside down and topsy-turvy. Eventually like Trudy she gained the memories of someone who would not even be born until seven hundred years had come and gone. History Since Trudy’s vacation Carla has been taking her frustration out on her perps. The escalating violence eventually forced Captain Fortunov to call her into his office. As while she was solving her cases all the evidence was inadmissible owing to the fact that she was braking dozens of department regulations. Much to his frustration she didn’t seem to care maintaining that she was going her job. They were interrupted when Trudy called to inform Carla that she had taken a job from Frank and was extending her stay in Japan. Needless to say Carla wasn’t happy about this. However she was surprised when the captain offered her two weeks paid vacation. Though she tried to protest he was adamant that she leave. Assuring Captain Fortunov that she was coming back when it was over with Trudy in tow Carla made her way to the airport. While waiting at the airport Carla was picked up by Inspector Hatigato, Chief of Security who Carla instantly determined was on the behalf of Fortunov. Deciding not to make a scene and to show her boss that she knew how to behave in a foreign country Carla agreed to go with them. Unfortunately her friendly demeanor did not last; Carla quickly grew impatient and demanded to know where Trudy was. When the Special Forces members assigned to her couldn’t give her an answer she attacked them. When Natsumi and Miyuki arrived assigned by Frank to escort Carla they found half-dozen male bodies littering the room at various angles. Drawing their firearms the two rushed in only to be slammed into the wall and have their guns taken away by children. Screaming in fury Carla demanded to know where Trudy was. When she realized that they weren’t apart of the group she was currently brutalizing she let them go and asked more reasonably where her partner was. Not willing to mince words with this woman Miyuki answered that they didn’t know anyone named Trudy and was just there for a pickup. Going to one of men she retrieved her id and badge from one of the unconscious men and showed it to the two. As a fellow detective Carla seemed to have a comradelier attitude with them then the other men who turned out to be Special Forces. However she refused to go into any specifics about who she was. Fortunately by this point Inspector Morisato to answer that question. Luckily for the detectives he was more forthright in introducing himself. Morisato informed Carla that Trudy was serving as a bodyguard at Furinkan High School on behalf of Frank. With a new target for her anger Carla attacked Morisato luckily he was immortal. This gave Miyuki a chance to grab one of the discarded pistols, firing a warning shot she demanded to know what was going on. Fortunately Carla had finally calmed down so was willing to allow the three to take her to Furinkan. Carla explained her and Trudy’s relationship to Natsumi and Miyuki who both agreed that it was sufficiently weird enough to fit right in with Nerima. However the conversation ended they saw the Silver Seagull driving on the water. Then much to everyone’s horror Miyuki decided to pull him over. They were even more shocked he actually pulled over. Despite their attempt at seeming calm and professional Miyuki and Natsumi nearly jumped Udan emerged from the truck. Forcibly calming herself down Miyuki demanded identification and Udan looked on in curiosity. She mistook him not replying as him not understanding English and attempted her demand again. he finally gave them his license and as they checked over it he noticed Carla. Carla and Morisato apologized for Natumi and Miyuki’s actions stating that they had no idea who he was so were understandably cautious. As they talked the two cops just wondered how his voice was entering their head though they became more concerned once a low rumbling noise emanated from the truck. Realizing that it was alive Miyuki reholstered her firearm and approached it with outstretched hand. This earned a sharp glance from Udan, who was clearly surprised by the young woman's impulsive behavior, but before he could act to stop her she caressed her gentle hand against the dark blue surface of the Silver Seagull. Udan was not the only one to elicit surprise when the Seagull gave a favorable reaction. Miyuki sensed something almost familiar about Udan which caused a jealous Natsumi to place herself between them. Their interaction was ended by the arrival of Cheron. All at once Udan reacted to this by moving to position himself between the oncoming rider and his new acquaintances, before putting them in the cabin of the truck. Carla found herself standing behind the companion seat with the two police women in the passenger seat itself, Natsumi finding herself spread across the lap of Miyuki, who was reflexively holding her there as they both stared out the main window with a double-eye blink of mutual incomprehension. Inspector Morisato stood beside Carla at the rear of the cabin while Udan himself was in the driver's seat looking grimmer than usual. Cheron drove alongside the truck for awhile before speeding off. Morisato explained to the police women who Cheron was as Carla wondered what he was doing in Japan. Knowing that it was still three days until the crisis point and Cheron was not likely to wait around that long for his services to be required. Udan took them to the heart of the Seagull who confirmed his suspicions that Cheron was seeking to penetrate the complex of Otono Reyabi. Despite it being unlikely that even his power will gain him access Udan decided no to intervene as it would allow him to observe what happens and better analyze the enemy's defenses. Natsumi who was a big fan of Otono was horrified to find out that he was a terrorist. Sensing Charon’s defeat Udan frowned as he considered the possible permutations Seeing his companions looked on and worried, and none more so than Carla. Udan explained how Charon’s life signal was briefly interrupted. Inspector Morisato did not bother to disguise his dismay upon "hearing" this. Carla who also felt it could only shudder when Udan told them it was a Sword as she realized it was one of the Seven. Carla then began to explain the legend to Natsumi and Miyuki. Udan decided on keeping his distance and wait for the right time to make his move. However Carla was quick to point out that the power of the Seven reaches well beyond all physical boundaries so waiting wouldn’t really do any thing. Fortunately Morisato was aware that another aspect of the Champion presently resided within Japan, which means two aspects of differing alignment were there to counterbalance one another. At that time Udan felt that it was best to leave and and regroup at a safe distance so took them where they needed to be so he could meet up with Ranma and Nabiki. Carla asked his what the Daokan’s plan was and he explained how Anri chose three uniquely individuals to serve their cause and how he didn’t have much fait in it. Miyuki was quick to realize that him facing Ariman personally would destroy the world. Udan shifted his gaze towards this particular Japanese woman, alert to how perceptive she was, far more than her companion, who tended to be a much more down-to-earth person. He apologized expressing that he did not willingly take this as an alternative, but it was the only way. Natsumi was shocked to realize just how powerful Udam was. As they were leaving Miyuki asked about Charon. Udan felt that a taste of captivity would do him well and might even school him in humility though he expected Charon to be able to escape within a few days at most. Udan dropped the group off at Miyuki’s Subaru Carla was about to go search for Trudy when she was distracted by the arrival of Shiva-Ranma. Naturally Natsumi and Miyuki noticed the noticed the similarities and differences between their Ranma and this new one, but he and Udan only focused on each other. Though he did acknowledge that he was a counterpart when they explained this to Carla. Who began to freak out upon realizing that he was the Avatar for Shiva. Ranma was there to prevent Udan from fighting he and his wife’s younger counterparts. When getting him to back down proved fruitless Udan agreed and the two left the group there to wonder what had just happened. It wasn’t until they left that Morisato and Carla calmed down allowing the Interpol Agent to explain exactly who Shiva-Ranma was to the three cops. While Natsumi, Miyuki and Morisato tried to figure out why the two seemed to hate each other so much. Carla quickly put it out of her mind and left to go find Trudy, leaving the others to exchange puzzled looks, and then by mutual consent they followed after her, drawn by curiosity as much as a desire to see the sparks that would likely ensue when two separated lovers came to grips with their mutually conflicting intentions. Finding Trudy training Saki and Nabiki Carla decided to keep her distance and listen in from the nearby bushes, practicing the silent skills of her own order as she watched her intended prey with unconcealed annoyance. She didn’t make her presence known until Trudy started comparing the duo’s relationship favourably to theirs. With one hand she seized the locket that Trudy wore about her neck and yanked it down to reveal that it concealed a kind of choker-chain, which tightened around the redhead's throat, forcing the other woman's eyes to bulge slightly. Then demanded to know what she had been up to accusing her of trying to seduce Nabiki and Saki. Both Saki and Nabiki stared in round-eyed amazement as their nominal teacher was cowering before the wrath of the dusky skinned Gaijin who was allegedly her lover. Almost the tone being implied here resembled that of a dog being scolded by its owner, and suddenly they started to get an inkling of just why it was that Trudy had been so nervous every time she had mentioned her reunion with Carla. She ended up snapping at Natsumi, Miyuki and Morisato since them talking to Nabiki and Saki was distracting her. Trudy tried to say something but again Carla tugged on her chain, dissuading her from continuing further as she dragged her off telling the others that they would contact them later. Natsumi seeing Miyuki's eyes sparked with speculation as she eyed the choke-chain Trudy wore quickly dissuaded her of such thoughts. Nabiki and Saki watched the two American police women go off together, then slowly turned questioning looks upon each other before shrugging in implicit resignation. Nabiki invited everyone back with her but they all declines, Saki because she didn’t want to face Shampoo just yet, while Morisato Natsumi and Miyuki had to contact their superiors. When Reka invited them to his caravan the only problem they had was Carla convincing Trudy wear something fitting to her station. An outfit that would not have looked out of place in any Satrap’s harem. Clearly Trudy was playing out the role of a ornamented concubine complete with golden leash that went from her choker-chain collar to the hand of her nominal “partner,” leaving very little doubt of the unequal status in their relationship since their behavior suggested it was less of an act and more of a customary affectation. Carla finally spoke up when the Saotome clan sensed Nabiki and Saki’s synchronization and rushed to their tent to find out what was going only. Only to be stopped by Veragar’s barrier. Stepping out from the relative shadows of the night to pay them her regards, as each one there studied the American in the faux-Arabian Nights attire they could see the odd smirk that she was wearing that was faintly both admiring and resentful as though she knew full well just what was going on inside that tent but was deliberately sparing of the details. After telling them they would get their turn she made a point of giving kudos to Ranma who’s Kama-Senken technique was giving this round of the Awakening more potency than even the time when she Trudy first shared it together. Stating how much she couldn’t wait to try it out on Trudy. Abilities She is a master of the Shaloe-Ahl. Notes Angelique d’Anjou dated Carla’s future incarnate Beruna before going to the past. Beruna was a formidable leader who commands great armies. Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:Characters Category:Kurustani